Kagerou Days
by Tochi-Fan22
Summary: "Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé... Pourquoi s'est-elle soudainement changée en cauchemar ?" Lorsque Natsu est prisonnier d'une boucle temporelle où il voit sans cesse Lucy mourir, il n'existe qu'une seule solution pour mettre fin à cette journée répétitive... [Un one-shot très cliché, mais que j'avais envie de faire quand même ! Déconseillé aux âmes sensibles !]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, malheureusement... T^T

 **Rating:** J'hésite entre T et M...

 **Warning:** Descriptions choquantes et / ou gores, si vous avez tendance à facilement imaginer avec les indices que vous donnent le texte, je vous déconseille de lire ! Énorme O.O.C !

Kangerou Daze

Nous étions le matin du 15 août, il était midi trente et tous les deux, nous nous promenions tranquillement dans le parc, par ce jour incroyablement beau. Moi, qui faisait l'imbécile pour attirer l'attention, et toi, qui me regardait, amusée.

De tous les côtés, nous étions entourés de verdure. Que ce soit l'herbe peu entretenue, les buissons taillés le matin même ou les arbres aux feuillages multicolores tout le long du chemin de sable sur lequel nous marchions.

Tes longs cheveux blonds volaient au vent derrière toi, aussi lumineux que le soleil haut dans le ciel à cette heure de la journée. Tes iris chocolats remplis de couleurs reflétaient mon image et moi, comme un idiot, je rougissais bêtement en détournant le regard, pour recommencer à faire le singe.

Je courais et sautais au milieu des herbes folles sous les arbres du parc, écrasant au passage les jeunes pousses de fleurs, faisant pester le vieux jardinier qui s'en occupait. Avec un rire moqueur, je te rejoignis, les mains et le pantalon pleins de terre.

Je tenais un ver que j'approchais de ta figure pour te taquiner, et tu me repoussas en hurlant. Je me pris une claque que je n'attendais pas, si forte qu'elle me brûlait la peau et que je fus forcé de reculer. J'ai sûrement affiché un air étonné, voir choqué, car la main qui couvrait ta bouche tremblait et tes yeux pétillants comme des étoiles étaient remplis de larmes.

Immédiatement, tu t'inclinas face à moi en me priant de t'excuser. Encore un peu surpris, je te priais de te relever, tout sourire, et tirant aussitôt un trait sur l'incident, je te pris la main avec la mienne pleine de terre et te montrai avec le doigt une aire de jeux pour enfants, à l'ombre des grands arbres.

T'entraînant avec moi sans aucune hésitation, je courus joyeusement jusqu'à l'espace réservé aux 6 – 12 ans en poussant un cri de joie. L'air embarrassé, tu me fis remarquer que nous avions désormais treize ans et donc, que nous ne pouvions plus accéder à l'endroit. Sur quoi, tenace, je répondis que j'avais encore l'âge mental d'un enfant de sept ou huit ans.

Avec un grand sourire, tu ouvris le portail et je me précipitai à l'intérieur, fidèle à moi-même, grimpant à la barre de fer, glissant sur le toboggan, piétinant le sable en courant et riant comme un fou.

Puis, essoufflé, je revins te prendre la main et te tirai vers les balançoires que les enfants avaient déserté à cause des saletés qui les couvraient. En te faisant une révérence, je retirai toute la crasse qui nous empêchaient de nous asseoir dessus, en nettoyait plus particulièrement ton siège.

Nous commençâmes à nous balancer doucement, moi, plié en deux de rire, et toi, brusquement nostalgique. Tu m'avouas sèchement, si bas que je dus tendre l'oreille pour entendre le son de ta voix:

 _-Et bien, tu sais, j'ai une sorte de haine pour l'été._

Ta voix douce fit virer mes joues au rouge, et je me mis à fixer mes baskets noires aux semelles blanches pour ne pas avoir à affronter ton regard intimidant. Un long moment, nous restâmes assis ainsi, se balançant légèrement, moi, fixant mes pieds. Puis j'osai enfin te regarder et te répondre.

 _-Il y a une raison particulière à ça ?_

Mais tu restais muette, le regard dans le vague, la main caressant un chat noir qui était venu s'installer sur tes genoux. Tu décidas soudainement de te lever, prenant le chat dans tes bras. Je te suivis alors, aveuglé un instant par les rayons écœurants de ce soleil de plomb qui frappaient mon visage.

Tu semblais songeuse, et plutôt distante à vrai dire. Inquiet, j'attendis que tu ajoutes quelque chose, que tu t'aperçoives de mon regard angoissé posé sur toi. Tes yeux marrons comme du chocolat fondu avaient perdu toute lueur de bonheur, comme si quelque chose te rongeait, que tu portais un fardeau plus lourd que le monde.

Le chat sauta brusquement hors de tes bras et, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion, mais j'eus l'impression que tu me poussais en arrière. Tu t'élanças à la poursuite du matou, zigzaguant entre les troncs et rapidement, tu fus en dehors du parc.

Derrière toi, je courrais pour espérer te rattraper à temps. Une drôle d'impression serrait mon coeur et faisait trembler d'angoisse mes mains trempées par la sueur.

Et ce que je redoutais est arrivé.

L'animal sauta sur le passage piéton et le traversa aisément. Lorsque tu t'engageas à ton tour sur la route, tu ne remarquas pas que le feu piéton était passé à un rouge flagrant alors qu'un camion sorti de nulle part surgit brusquement et te percuta.

Tu hurlas, et la vision de ton corps ensanglanté et volant quelques mètres plus loin m'horrifia, si bien que je ne pus retenir un cri et mes larmes qui jaillissaient à toute vitesse sur mes joues. Le sang avait giclé et couvert le poteau du feu de signalisation et mon pantalon, ainsi que le devant du camion.

Une odeur de sang insupportable envahit l'air environnant, provenant de ton corps déchiqueté, agité de spasmes, qui reposait sur la route accidentée, et tes yeux exorbités par la douleur et la peur me terrifiaient. Ton visage d'ordinaire si envoûtant était maculé par ton propre sang, ta bouche tordue en une grimace de douleur muette.

A tes côtés et face à moi, se dessinait une brume qui me ressemblait beaucoup, mais les cheveux et les vêtements noirs, contrairement aux miens, qui étaient roses. La brume de la chaleur me renvoyait mon image, plus mesquine que l'original, plus sombre aussi, affichait un rictus désinvolte et riait aux éclats:

 _-Ce n'est pas un rêve !_

Après ça, comme un grillon qui a été perturbé, le bleu de l'été s'obscurcit.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, le visage en feu, couvert de sueur, la respiration saccadée, comme après un cauchemar. Quelle heure était-il ? Avec précipitation, je repoussai les draps et saisis le portable posé sur mon bureau pour regarder l'heure.

14 août, midi quatre.

Avec soulagement, j'essuyais les gouttes de transpiration sur mon front, attrapai les vêtements posés sur ma chaise, les mêmes que ceux de mon rêve, et les enfilai. Je me suis alors rappelé le son d'un horrible et ennuyeux grillon, et j'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel par ma fenêtre ouverte. Il était parfaitement bleu..

Je descendis en vitesse, prenant à peine le temps d'avaler le repas du midi préparé par mon père Ignir, de la viande tout juste grillée accompagnée par un peu de poisson, caressai mon chat Happy et sortit pour te rejoindre.

Tu étais là, comme dans cette vision, assise à la balançoire, un félin noir posé sur les genoux. Tu semblais plus maussade que d'habitude.

 _-Tu es en retard,_ commentas-tu sèchement.

Ignorant ta remarque, je m'assis sur la balançoire voisine et me suis balancé lentement, avec l'impression d'avoir un horloge détraquée à la place du cerveau. Devant mes yeux repassait cette étrange illusion: toi, morte, percutée par un camion et moi, qui ne pouvait rien faire.

Je frissonnais: était-ce une mise en garde ? Pour me prévenir de ne pas refaire la même erreur ? Je n'en savais rien, mais les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et roulèrent sur mes joues, sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Toi, par contre, le vis, et tu me demandas, avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, ce qui m'arrivait. Secouant la tête pour chasser mes pensées négatives, je te répondis, avec un sourire un peu timide, qui ne me ressemblait pas:

 _-Tu sais, c'est un peu étrange; hier, dans un rêve, je nous voyais nous promener exactement dans le même parc, et..._

Je me tus, me demandant si je devais t'avouer que je t'avais vue mourir sous mes yeux. Tu attendait la suite. Mais je suis resté muet, refoulant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux à la vision de ton corps sans vie reposant sur la chaussée.

Mon regard était baissée sur mes pieds, baskets que je portais la veille. Puis j'entendis un bruit léger, comme quelqu'un qui retombe, et je compris que le chat venait de sauter à terre. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Avant que tu aies le temps de courir à sa poursuite, je te saisis violemment par le bras, en proie à la panique, puis je bredouillai:

 _-Pourquoi ne pas passer chez toi ?_

Étonnée, tu me scrutas attentivement tandis que j'essayais de paraître calme, puis tu acceptas et renonças à poursuivre le chat. J'étais soulagé, et empli d'une allégresse qui m'était inconnue. Nous prîmes le chemin de chez toi, passant devant divers magasins, et je découvris avec joie comme j'avais envie de parler avec toi.

Nous conversâmes vivement, et mon cœur se remplit de bonheur pur en voyant tes yeux étinceler comme les étoiles qui se détachent sur le ciel nocturne. Je riais de bon cœur et toi, ma belle blonde, tu étais rassurée de savoir que je me sentais mieux.

Mais le danger n'était pas encore écarté.

Joviale, tu me demandas de te laisser aller dans le magasin juste à côté de nous, pour acheter une petite peluche toute mignonne que tu venais de voir. J'acceptai, mais je n'aurais sans doute pas dû... Car, à l'instant où je te lâchai la main, les personnes autour de nous pointèrent le ciel en ouvrant très grand la bouche d'horreur.

Et le cauchemar recommença.

Des barres métalliques tombèrent du ciel, te transperçant le corps directement, broyant tous les organes à l'intérieur de ton torse, ainsi que ton squelette. Le sang giclait à nouveau sur le sol et sur mes vêtements, devant le visage horrifié des passants. Je hurlais à nouveau.

Le son des grillons et ton cri déchirant emplissait l'espace entre les arbres du parc.

La vision de ce cauchemar devenu réel qui se reproduisait m'était insupportable et m'horrifia. Oui, je croyais que j'avais pu te sauver du drame, mais tu étais tuée à nouveau sous mes yeux. Mon esprit qui ne tournait plus rond oublia toute autre chose que ton existence exécutée devant mes yeux.

Dans cette scène surréaliste, la chaleur miroitante rit:

 _-Cette chose est bien réelle !_

A ce moment, ma vision devint floue, sans doute à cause des larmes qui m'emplissaient les yeux, ou peut-être parce que ce n'était encore qu'un rêve, comme cette vision que j'avais eu la nuit précédente.

Je jetai un regard vers ta dépouille, et je pensai t'avoir vu sourire.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Encore une fois, je me réveillai dans mon lit, dans le même état que la fois précédente, et je ne pris pas la peine de regarder l'heure, ni même de prendre mon portable. Le plus rapidement possible, je me suis habillé, j'ai sauté hors de la maison sans prendre de repas et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu jusqu'au parc municipal.

A bout de souffle, je n'ai pas pris le temps de le reprendre, j'ai saisi ton bras et je t'ai tiré à moi, faisant fuir le chat sur tes genoux. Sans t'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je t'ai entraîné loin du parc, et loin du chemin qui menait à chez toi.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au bout d'un pont auquel on accédait des deux côtés par des escaliers. Tu t'énervas et me mis une gifle, mais quand tu remarquas que je pleurais, tu en restas muette d'étonnement.

 _-Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois !_ j'ai crié.

Ton visage resplendissant de joie de vivre se ferma, et tu semblas prête à verser des larmes à ton tour, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive ce reflet mauvais. T'ayant quitté des yeux un instant, j'eus l'impression que tu me poussas en arrière, je lâchai ta main, et tu dégringolas jusqu'en bas de l'escalier avec tellement de frayeur dans le regard.

En bas, ton corps sans vie avait roulé au pied des marches, je m'étais précipité pour te rejoindre en hurlant ton nom. Je tournai ton corps immobile vers moi, et tes yeux exorbités d'effroi firent manquer à mon cœur un battement. Il n'y avait pas de sang, mais tu étais bel et bien décédée.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Et ce jour continua de recommencer, prisonnier du temps infini qui m'avait enfermé dans la noirceur du rire et de la chaleur. Le cycle se répétait sur des décennies, je l'avais réalisé depuis longtemps. Mais j'avais oublié ma vie d'avant, l'éclat de tes yeux, et ton rire magique. Ton image ne m'évoquait plus que ton corps en morceaux.

Transpercé.

Calciné.

Saignant.

Piétiné.

Écrasé au sol.

Sans vie.

Tué, encore et encore, par tout ce qui pouvait être dangereux dans cette ville. Tout était devenu gris et froid: le rire de mon père qui me servait une assiette pleine de plats qui me dégoûtaient désormais, le déjeuner encore fumant que je n'avalais plus.

Même ton regard avait perdu tout reflet de joie. Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir sourire. Si heureuse, et l'instant d'après, morte.

Tuée.

Tuée.

Tuée.

Je devenais fou.

Le temps qui passait n'était plus qu'une horloge détraquée, toujours en retard pour marquer les minutes qui s'écoulaient. Une horloge couverte par le sang que tu avais versé à travers cette éternelle boucle temporelle.

Face à moi, je revoyais, en arrêt sur image, la première fois que j'avais été confronté à ta mort, lorsque tes longs cheveux blonds si beaux s'étaient retrouvés maculés de rouge brunissant rapidement, et que tes yeux s'étaient vidés de tout éclat de vie. A travers cet été répétitif, il devait exister une solution...

Je m'approchai du moi qui courais à ta poursuite ce jour là, toi-même poursuivant ce chat noir s'engageant sur le passage piéton, en souhaitant caresser encore une fois ta belle chevelure dorée comme l'herbe à la lumière du soleil couchant. Mais... Mais, dans ce genre de clichés, il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule fin...

Soudainement, je te poussai sur le côté et sautai sur la route à ta place. A ce moment, un camion sorti de nulle part me percuta, alors que j'éclatais de rire. Je fus projeté quelques mètres plus loin, devant ton visage déformé par un hurlement de désespoir.

Ses yeux horrifiés et mon corps tordu étaient comme des réflexions brumeuses du sang qui giclait partout. Je n'avais jamais ri comme ça. J'avais tellement mal, mais je ne pouvait plus m'arrêter. Tes cris n'atteignaient plus mes oreilles. Et devant mes yeux repassaient toutes tes morts, ainsi que tous mes souvenirs perdus dans la boucle temporelle, tous ceux que nous avions en commun.

Je riais.

Je riais.

Je riais.

J'étais fou.

Et je t'aimais.

 _-Bien fait pour toi !_ criais-je à la chaleur éloquente, secoué par un rire de démon qui n'en finissait plus alors que cette image de moi, d'habitude si mesquine, se mit à pleurer.

A côté de toi, j'aperçus une réflexion de ton image, plus claire, et plus triste que toi, et je m'étonnais que tu aies toi aussi un reflet. Si tu étais aussi prise dans une boucle temporelle, c'était le seul moment où nous nous revoyions vraiment, même si c'était la dernière fois de ma vie que je te voyais.

Si la brume de la chaleur riait encore, alors ce serait ce que vous appelleriez un vrai jour d'été... Mais tout se termine aujourd'hui !

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Le 14 août, une fille dotée d'une éclatante chevelure blonde et d'yeux marrons comme du chocolat se réveilla dans son lit, en larmes, et prononça ces mots en caressant un chat solitaire:

 _-J'ai échoué cette fois-ci aussi..._

Dehors, le ciel était plus bleu que jamais...

 **N.D.A:** Voilà ma version « Fairy Tail » d'une chanson très clichée mais très triste qui porte le même titre que ce très long one-shot. Il n'est peut-être pas à la hauteur d'un de mes chapitre de « Le lourd secret » mais c'est à cause de la longueur, je suis obligée de faire des répétitions dans le même chapitre puisque je veux parler de la même chose que l'autre passage, enfin bref... Il est tout de même pas mal ! Allez, tchao tout le monde !

(La chanson est ici: )


End file.
